Harry Potter the Musical Parody
by Natalie Potter731
Summary: Like nothing you've seen before! I think... Instead of a musical almost like a Songfic, this one is full of Song Parodies! It's short simple and to the point--or in this case music! RH! Chapter 5 up! Book 5 Spoiler Warning!
1. Sirius No

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Song I wrote this Song Fic/Parody to.  
  
Author's Notes: BOOK FIVE SPOILER! Okay this is a musical...but the songs they sing are parodies, and they are random songs! The plot is very, very stupid! But there will be lots of R/H... so basically the songs will be better than the plot, and if you don't know the song, some of the songs are still good just like poems. Thank you 'Mione Weasley for inspiring me!  
  
Chapter One: Sirius No  
  
It was a Saturday at the beginning of Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year. Harry had been depressed, and Ron and Hermione knew why, but they asked him anyway.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began.  
  
"You look sad, is something wrong?" Ron finished.  
  
"Yes...as a matter of fact its...Sirius," Harry said as he turned to the window and started singing a song, dedicated to his godfather.  
  
(Based on "Caroline No" by the Beach Boys or for those who know the Beach Boys, Brian Wilson)  
  
Where did your young face go,  
  
Where is the black dog I have known,  
  
You can't be gone it just isn't so,  
  
Oh Sirius no,  
  
Bellatrix took your life away,  
  
I remember what you used to say,  
  
Be careful Harry but that's not true,  
  
Oh Sirius you,  
  
Left me here,  
  
You were my dad's best friend,  
  
It's so sad to leave you all behind,  
  
Oh Sirius no,  
  
I wish you would come back again,  
  
If I had only thought and used my head,  
  
Why did it have to be you who is gone,  
  
Oh Sirius no.  
  
As Harry finished Ron decided to try and cheer him up.  
  
"Harry how about we go play Quidditch?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah Harry! That sounds like a good idea!" Hermione added, I'll go get Ginny I'd bet she'd want to come.  
  
"Yeah, let's go...that sounds good," Harry said as he ran upstairs to get his broom.  
  
A/N: Yes I know its sad! Chapter two is all ready to go so just after a couple of good review (hint, hint)...Oh! And if you have any song suggestions please let me know! I'm open to ideas! 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (When did that happen! Oh well...)  
  
A/N: Thank you 'Mione! This one is kind of random...oh well!  
  
Chapter Two: Draco Malfoy  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the halls to the Quidditch pitch they ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, it's Potty, Weasel, and Granger-Mudblood," Draco said.  
  
"What is your problem, Malfoy?" Hermione asked Draco, she wasn't at all happy. They were trying to cheer Harry up, and they had to run into Malfoy.  
  
"Well," Draco snapped his fingers and the music started. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started dancing to the music. Then Draco started singing.  
  
(Based on: The Theme Song of Kim Possible as heard on Radio Disney)  
  
I'm your basic evil boy  
  
My dad loves Lord Voldemort  
  
You can't stop me 'cause I'm  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
My best friends are Crabbe and Goyle  
  
But remember that Pure Bloods rock  
  
It doesn't matter what or who you are  
  
If you have come this far  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Chorus:  
  
Curse me  
  
Enchant me  
  
If you wanna fight me  
  
When you wanna duel me  
  
That's okay  
  
I just always  
  
I always have to get my way  
  
Doesn't matter if its day or night  
  
The Trophy room for dueling  
  
That's all right  
  
Whenever you see me baby  
  
Curse me enchant me if you wanna fight me  
  
Draco here's so where's that Potter  
  
Malfoy's here  
  
Let me tease and taunt you  
  
I never going to leave you alone  
  
I've got bad grades  
  
If you know its Draco Malfoy  
  
I am just and Evil Boy  
  
I will tease you on the way  
  
It doesn't matter what or who you are  
  
If you have come this far  
  
Chorus:  
  
Curse me  
  
Enchant me  
  
If you wanna fight me  
  
When you wanna duel me  
  
That's okay  
  
I just always  
  
I always have to get my way  
  
Doesn't matter if its day or night  
  
The Trophy room for dueling  
  
That's all right  
  
Whenever you see me baby  
  
Curse me enchant me if you wanna fight me  
  
Doesn't matter what or who you are  
  
If you have come this far  
  
Danger or trouble  
  
I did it  
  
On the double  
  
You know that its always my fault  
  
Chorus:  
  
Curse me  
  
Enchant me  
  
If you wanna fight me  
  
When you wanna duel me  
  
That's okay  
  
I just always  
  
I always have to get my way  
  
Doesn't matter if its day or night  
  
The Trophy room for dueling  
  
That's all right  
  
Whenever you see me baby  
  
Curse me enchant me if you wanna fight me  
  
After Draco finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at them as they walked past them to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
A/N: I really like reviews...yup...and for Smitty and 'Mione,   
  
FREAKISH GNOME!  
  
Where?!  
  
Over there!  
  
Woah... you got to warn me about those things...  
  
Next chapter really soon! 


	3. Broom Ride!

Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter, or the songs I wrote the parodies to.  
  
A/N: QUIDDITCH!  
  
Chapter Three: Broom Ride!  
  
Harry and Ron set out for the field, and Hermione stayed in the stands. As soon as Harry and Ron mounted their brooms the music started, and Harry and Ron started singing.  
  
(Based on: "Space Cowboys" by N*SYNC)  
  
Here they play  
  
From England  
  
And everybody's talking bout the game today  
  
This is the beginning  
  
When Gryffindor Tower wins  
  
Well I got other thoughts my friend  
  
See I have my eyes on the skies  
  
How badly I just wanna ride  
  
And if you're really meant to touch the skies  
  
Get on a broom and start to fly  
  
If you wanna fly  
  
Come and take a ride  
  
Take a broom ride  
  
With a Nimbus, firebolt  
  
If you wanna fly  
  
Come and take a ride  
  
Take a broom ride  
  
With a Nimbus, firebolt  
  
Go, go, go Gryffindor go  
  
Slytherin isn't that slow  
  
Go, go, go, Gryffindor go  
  
Come on let's get on with the show  
  
Go, go, go Gryffindor go  
  
You're gonna win I just know  
  
Go, go, go Gryffindor go  
  
Your score is getting low  
  
We don't need all these Slytherins  
  
Telling us the best buy  
  
Being rich aint the way  
  
To play Quidditch from day to day  
  
So leave your money and gear behind  
  
Be afraid of the balls  
  
Cause up in the field  
  
The Bludgers make you fall  
  
Put your speed and your eyes to the test  
  
Cause when your on a broom its hard to try your best  
  
If you wanna fly  
  
Come and take a ride  
  
Take a broom ride  
  
With a Nimbus, firebolt  
  
If you wanna fly  
  
Come and take a ride  
  
Take a broom ride  
  
With a Nimbus, firebolt  
  
Go, go, go Gryffindor go  
  
Slytherin isn't that slow  
  
Go, go, go, Gryffindor go  
  
Come on let's get on with the show  
  
Go, go, go Gryffindor go  
  
You're gonna win I just know  
  
Go, go, go Gryffindor go  
  
Your score is getting low.  
  
They continued to play Quidditch as Hermione watched.  
  
A/N: Coming up next is Hermione's song! Review and it'll go faster! 


	4. Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter, or the songs I wrote the parodies to.  
  
A/N: Muahahaha sorry! I haven't forgotten about you guys! I just got writer's block. This song parody is also to the Tune on Kim Possible's theme song ... but that song was easy to write to!  
  
Chapter Four: Hermione Granger  
  
As Hermione watched Harry and Ron sing, Hermione began to sing her own song.  
  
(Based on: "The Theme Song to Kim Possible)  
I'm your basic average girl  
And doing homework is my world  
I can help you because I'm  
Hermione Granger  
  
There is no curse I can't do  
But when it comes to liking Ron  
I fall apart  
It doesn't matter if homework is a danger  
I'll always be there to help  
Hermione Granger  
  
Chorus:  
Ask me test me  
If you want to study  
If Ron wants to kiss me  
That's Okay  
I just wish somehow  
Wish that Ron would see the point  
I try to give him a hint day or night  
But somehow he never sees the light  
Whenever he sees me, Weasley  
Ask me test me if you want to study  
  
Hermione stopped singing because she saw Harry and Ron landing and heading into the locker rooms. She hoped they hadn't heard her.  
  
A/N: The next chapter should come much faster...yes I know that this fic has no plot whatsoever but that was my point. I'll try to update more often! I have the chapter all scoped out... so just review! Thanks to veryone who reviewed last time! 


	5. Where's Hermione?

Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter, or the songs I wrote the parodies to.  
  
A/N: I really need to start updating more! Well, ho pe you like it!  
  
Chapter Five: Where's Hermione?  
  
Hermione rushed off to the common room. Meanwhile Harry was congratulating Ron on their excellent practice.  
  
"That was really great, Ron!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said before he broke out into a song.  
  
Based on: "Too Much To Ask" by, Arvil Lavigne  
  
Where's Hermione  
  
(From Ron's Point of View)  
  
It's the first time I've ever shone so brightly  
  
Finally I get to play  
  
Been lonely sense 'Mione and Krum went out  
  
Still ever year its all the same  
  
I thought I was good until the point  
  
Up until the point I never saved a goal When I thought I could  
  
Finally figured out I'm not so good  
  
Just looking for a replacement keeper  
  
Chorus:  
  
Every time I try to catch the quaffle  
  
I'm always making stupid errors  
  
Every time I accidentally miss  
  
The Slytherins laugh  
  
They start up a song  
  
Where's Hermione when I really need her  
  
You thought I'd come around when I stormed off  
  
Didn't realize I was too dumb to change  
  
But when I woke up in the morning  
  
I was ready to look at your face again  
  
Can't you see when we fight with ourselves  
  
Our futures only coming clearer  
  
It won't be Viktor when the time comes  
  
Cause I'm still here  
  
Where's Hermione when you really ned her  
  
Chorus:  
  
Every time I try to catch the quaffle  
  
I'm always making stupid errors  
  
Every time I accidentally miss  
  
The Slytherins laugh  
  
They start up a song  
  
Where's Hermione when I really need her  
  
Can't fly anywhere  
  
Missing balls here and there  
  
Afraid of spiders  
  
Hermione's talks to Krum again  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(From Hermione's Point of View)  
  
In the common room I thought for a while  
  
I want to talk to him by himself  
  
Every time I help him in class  
  
He has way too much  
  
He thinks he's loveless  
  
When will Ron ever know I'm in love with him  
  
Hermione stopped singing to herself in the common room. Ron sadly got up and walked away.  
  
"Ron," Harry said as he caught up with Ron, "don't worry, I'm sure Hermione likes you a lot more than Krum."  
  
"Right." Ron walked away in silence.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I need to go write more song parodies if I ever want to finish this fic! 


End file.
